


Reports

by ARandomOmniFanPeep



Series: The Life of Insomnia's Final Prince (And All of His Loved Ones) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But it can be a lot, Gen, Ignis understands, Noct Tries, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, brotherhood era, it just doesn't always work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomOmniFanPeep/pseuds/ARandomOmniFanPeep
Summary: Noctis didn't get a report read in time. He doesn't handle it well.





	Reports

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting onto fictional charaters?? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Read on Tumblr: https://a-random-bi-fangirl.tumblr.com/post/188475921449/reports-arandmbifangirl-final-fantasy-xv

Noct stared at the report on his table. Ignis had been very firm telling him it needed to be read. So Noct was going to read it. Really, he would. He just needed to pick it up first. And then maintain focus long enough to get through it all. Simple. Right?

An hour later, Specs had come by with dinner. He’d spotted the report, and asked if Noct had read it yet. He hadn’t. Ignis had sighed, and then told Noctis to read it by morning, and Noct had agreed.

It was time to leave, and Noct hadn’t read the damn report. There was a hot feeling in his throat, and he wasn’t quite sure what was causing it. Well, the report was causing it.

He’d walked to school to duck out of explaining to Ignis, much to Specs annoyance. Noct made a beeline for his usual spot. The papers were in his bag. He might be able to read it before Ignis asked about it again. He was about two pages in, and had already started to regret reading it all. At least he could tell Ignis he’d done something for once. 

“Hey Noct!” Prompto had bounced over to the table and stolen one of Noct’s donuts. He spun the chair across from Noct around to sit across the back. “Whatcha reading?”

“Thief,” Noct grumbled at him. He raised the stack of papers a bit. “A report from Specks. Should have already read it.”

“That have anything to do with the angry Gladdy marching over here?” Prom nodded to the side, where there was in fact, one scowling Gladio. Noct may have failed to mention he was walking this morning. 

Noct sighed and leaned back in his chair. Not much he could do now. He still hadn’t even finished the astrals damned report.

“Noct!” Gladio slammed a hand on the table in front of Noct, and Prompto flinched back a bit. “You can’t go sneaking off like that and you know it. What the hell?”

“Sorry Gladio. I guess I forgot to text you. Won’t happen again.” It’s a blatant lie, and everyone at the table knew it, but it calmed Gladio into sitting.

Gladio took a deep breath, and stared straight at Noct. “It better damn well not.” The fire from earlier was gone. 

A nervous laugh from Prompto broke into the awkward silence. “Well m’dudes, it’s almost time for class. We probably don’t want to be late.”

Noct seized on the opportunity. “I’ll see you later Gladio?”

Gladio nods, and Noct can’t help the relief that flows over him. There was no question of seeing Gladio, but sometimes things like this turned into bigger fights. The nod is more of a promise of no grudges held.

Noct escapes to class, and over the course of the day, he gets the thing read. A depressing amount of it boils down to death statistics. There might have been a reason he hadn’t wanted to read it. But now that the day was over came the hard part. Facing Ignis. 

Noct exited the building and waved bye to Prompto, who was already jogging. Sometimes it seemed like he avoided Ignis. Speaking of the devil, Ignis was waiting by the car. His face was perfectly calm. The feel in Noct’s throat was back. He walked to the car, empty as shell.

“Hey Specs.” Noct slipped into the car in near silence.

“Prince Noctis.” Ignis sat in the driver's seat, but made no move to start the car. “Did you finish reading the report?”

“Yeah, I did.” Noct should apologize. Wants to even. He doesn’t know what to say. Ignis relaxes his shoulders and starts the car.

“You gave Gladio and myself heart attacks this morning.” Noct goes to interject, but Ignis continues. “Gladiolus has assured me it won’t happen again. I intend to hold you to that. If you don’t read a report in time, just tell me. Don’t sneak out to buy time.”

Noct nods, and Ignis drives. Noct still wants to apologize. He still doesn’t know how. So he resolves to stay on top of things better. Ignis’s reports included.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Noct has a bit of executive dysfunction, and then tossing that onto the subject of the report, oof.  
as far as the avoiding Iggy, he felt guilty and wanted to have it read before he saw Ignis.


End file.
